Quien es ella?
by OtakuIrene
Summary: Deidara es un chico rubio, se ojos azules y muy guapo. Después de la muerte de Sasori, Deidara no volvió hacer el mismo, pero tubo un compañero llamado Tobi. El se sentía molestado por estar con una persona tan molesta como Tobi. Pero después de esta inesperada visita Deidara no volvió a ser el mismo.


Hola! Es mi primer FanFic que escribo (/u\) y pues a mi me gusta mucho la pareja DeiHaru :) Y pues aquí va

Son muy libres para escribir criticas

Primer capitulo

Quien es ella?

Estaba una mañana acogedora, todo estaba tranquilo en el escondite de la organización Akatsuki. Nadie se había levantado de la cama excepto el líder de aquella organización, Yahiko Pain que este estaba esperando en la sala, esperando a que llegara aquella visita de la nueva recluta de la organización

-Porque tarda tanto? –zapatea el piso histérico.

Se escucha pasos bajando de las escaleras, ya todos se habían levantado pero todos andaban en piyama

-Líder –le dice el rubio soñoliento al peli naranja mientras se frota un ojo con fuerza.

-Que pasa Deidara? –este pregunta un poco agresivo.

-Parece que no despertó de buen humor –el rubio le responde al peli naranja.

-Enserio Sempai? –interviene el enmascarado-. Porque Tobi cree que el líder siempre ha sido amargado

El peli naranja se extrémese un poco y frunza el ceño histérico

-Tobi –dice el rubio-. Por qué no te callas?

-Tobi solo dice lo que Tobi piensa –dice mientras bosteza.

Se escucha dos o tres golpes en la puerta principal

-Ah! Quien deberá está tocando? –dice el peli blanco molesto-. Kakuzu! Ve y abre la puerta

-Ja! No seguiré ordenes de alguien que tan solo sabe rezar a un Dios que ni si quiera es real - responde el oji verde mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Qué?! –pregunta molesto el peli blanco-. Jashin-sama te maldice!

Se escucha de nuevo los golpes en la puerta principal.

-Tobi se buen chico y abre la puerta –le ordena el rubio al enmascarado.

-Si Sempai! –el enmascarado le hace un saludo militar al rubio y abre la puerta.

-Al fin ya llego! –habla en peli naranja.

Tobi, abre la puerta y saluda de una manera amistosa

-Zetsu! –dice el enmascarado-. Tobi se pregunta qué hacía usted afuera?

-Ustedes se olvidaron de mi –habla el peli verde-. Y tuve que dormir afuera

-Maldita sea! –habla el peli naranja con un tono enojado-. Porque tarda tanto?!

-A quién esperamos? -pregunta el peli rojo.

-Sí. A quien esperamos? –interrumpe el peli azul tomando un vaso de agua.

-Estamos esperando –responde el peli naranja-. A una nueva integrante de la organización Akatsuki

-Que dijiste? –el peli azul escupe el agua tragada.

-Qué?! -preguntan todos atónicos-.

-Sempai –interviene el líder que dijo? Es que Tobi no escucho bien

-Tobi estúpido –el rubio mira de reojo al enmascarado.

-Humm –se queja el peli negro

-Como escucharon bien –interviene el peli naranja-. Tendrán una nueva compañera espero que la traten bien

-Es una chica –dice la peli azul entusiasmada.

-Como dice Sasori –habla el rubio- Odio esperar y hacer esperar a las personas

-Deidara –habla el peli negro serio- Deja de decir la estúpida frase de un cadáver

Deidara no podía superar que su maestro estuviera muerto y que peor aún le tocara como compañero a una persona como Tobi, pero él no sabía que es lo que le esperaba.

-Si no llega en menos de cinco minutos la voy a rechazar –decía el peli naranja molesto sentado en una silla.

Paso un minuto que en realidad parecía horas.

-Tengo hambre –se quejaba el peli blanco.

-Pues has algo de comer –le ordenaba el oji verde.

-Pero qué #$%& crees que soy? –le pregunta el peli blanco al oji verde.

-Yo no gastare ni un centavo comprando comida –dijo el oji verde sin bajar la vanguardia-. Y menos a una persona como usted

-Hidan tiene razón –interviene la peli azul-. Yo también tengo hambre

Se escuchaba quejas y más quejas dentro de aquella habitación hasta que se escuchó cuatro golpes en la puerta principal

-Ahora quien será –decía el peli naranja molesto mientras se paraba de la silla-.

-Tobi cree que es la nueva –opina el enmascarado.

-Yo me iré a comer algo –dijo el rubio yendo a la cocina.

Mientras que Deidara se dirigía a cocina se escuchaba la puerta abriéndose.

-Tardaste mucho –dijo el peli naranja abriendo la puerta.

Deidara se quedó quieto al escuchar que aquella frase venia para el integrante nuevo de akatsuki y su curiosidad era cada vez más que se quedó escondido en la cocina pero asomaba la cabeza en la puerta de la cocina disimuladamente para ver quién era

-Perdón por la demora –se escuchaba una frágil y tierna voz femenina.

Deidara al ver la silueta de la mujer que estaba detrás de la puerta de entrada este quedo atónico

-No importa, pasa –le dijo el peli naranja a la integrante.

Deidara se le facilito ver más a aquella joven y vio que esta era muy hermosa

-Ella es –dijo el rubio con la boca entre abierta mientras asomaba más la cabeza en la puerta de la cocina-. Ella es más que arte


End file.
